Risqué Moves
by Tragediane
Summary: Sequel to Partnership Enhancement Training. All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync. Note rating change to M.


Thanks for the reviews on Partnership Enhancement Training or P.E.T. I decided to write a sequel to that short story. Please note the rating change to "M." I do not know if there will be another sequel to this one. Enjoy!

You do not have to read the first story to understand this one, as this is a complete short story in itself.

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>

**Title: Risqué Moves**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **All it took was one mistake and Callen and Sam's partnership faltered on an ops. Hetty devised a plan to bring their partnership back into sync.

**Category: **Angst/Romance

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Risqué Moves<strong>

Callen dressed in the skin-tight, sexy and silky, red shirt his partner helped him buy after work the day before. He eyed his shirt in the full length mirror behind the bedroom door. Sam insisted that he buy a matching set of black silky pants. Five AM was too early to dress for anything. But he had to admire his sexy look in the mirror. It was the first time in months that Callen had spent time getting dressed for an outing besides an ops.

As usual, Callen had spent a sleepless night listening to and reciting Russian words. Altogether, he estimated a three hour rest, if you could call it that. Half of that was spent dreaming about dancing the Tango with his partner. He wondered again what risqué move Hetty wanted them to practice today.

Part of his sleepless night Callen spent online researching Tango moves. What he saw made him cringe. He hoped Hetty had not planned to make either of them dance _that_ close. The thought of dancing _that_ close with Sam brought up two distinct feelings within. The second feeling he was not willing to discuss with anyone, especially his partner. The first feeling was one of creepiness. Dancing with a partner as Deeks and Kensi had done was one thing. After all they were man and woman. It was perfectly acceptable for them to dance together. But two macho men dancing together brought up feelings which were unacceptable to Callen. He shoved them down inside again for the umpteenth time that morning. Damn it, risqué was right.

Callen grabbed his jacket and zipped it up the front. It was not necessary to display his odd attire to his neighbors. They asked enough questions about the unusual hours he kept and all the weapons he collected and brought home. Not to mention the oversized, black gun cabinet which was delivered last month. An undercover ops agent never had enough weapons. One advantage to his former living arrangements was no one asked him questions about his comings and goings. In this house—the one Alina had owned and he had once lived in—his neighbors busied themselves with the latest gossip about their new neighbor. He provided as little information as possible.

Callen glanced out the front window, waiting for Sam to pull up to the curb in his Challenger. He grew more antsy by the moment, wondering what his partner had planned to wear and stuffing down the odd feelings which kept rising to the forefront in his mind. Stuff them down into another corner deep within his brain. Extraordinary thoughts and feelings were the last thing he needed right now.

The moment Sam pulled to the curb, Callen flew out the front door, slamming it hard behind him and rushing out to the Challenger. He opened the passenger door and eased himself onto the seat.

"You'd better not bend over too far in those."

"Just pay attention to the road," Callen sniggered.

"Should I wait until you get the door closed before I drive off?"

"Smart ass!"

"You're in a mood this morning."

"I did some research into the Tango," he complained, "and I don't like where this is going."

"It's gonna be risqué all right."

Callen buckled his seatbelt and kept his focus on the dashboard. "Damn it, would you mind not using that particular word." He purposely kept his eyes off his partner's clothes. And there were those uncomfortable feelings rising to the surface again. He shoved them back down and refocused his attention on the road as his partner drove toward headquarters.

"I also researched the Tango online last night."

"Don't mention that—"

"Not gonna, G, just was telling you I did my own research."

"At least we'll be on the same page for our dance lesson this morning."

"And how about our ops yesterday?"

"It felt better than the last time."

"Yeah, feels better not ending up in the nearest hospital," Sam sniggered.

"I ought to slug you."

"But you'll settle on buying me a drink after work?"

"Maybe," Callen grumbled. "How about donuts?"

"Only if you keep your head on straight during the ops."

"It was on straight yesterday."

"Until you couldn't stop thinking about having to buy a sexy and silky, red shirt."

Callen stuck his tongue out at his partner.

"Still teed off about that shirt?"

"Just drive, man, drive." He pouted and closed his eyes, resting his head on the door frame.

"I hope you're in a better mood for our escapade."

Callen's eyes flew open. "Damn it, for once would you stop with the… those descriptive words." He turned his attention to the side window, trying to keep his eyes off his partner's pants and shirt. Sexy and silky black pants and shirt. Damn it. Those uncommon feelings emerged again. His curiosity got the better of him. Callen glanced toward Sam's side of the car, pretending to look out the front window. He stole one glance at his partner's pants. His jaw dropped. Damn it. Skin-tight. Crap. His eyes quickly readjusted to the windshield. He waited and then stole a second glance of his partner's sexy and silky, black shirt. Skin-tight.

Their eyes met for what felt as if it were far too long for just a 'hi there, how you doing' glance.

They both quickly broke the spell and turned back to looking out the front windshield on Sam's side of the car.

Callen brought his eyes back to the dashboard in front of him. He needed to find a way to keep his feelings in check. This _was_ risqué. Damn.

Sam pulled into his parking space outside NCIS Headquarters and turned off the engine. He started to unbuckle his seatbelt and then stopped. "It's just a dance, a bit risqué, but only a dance."

Callen decided to not answer him. Maybe that moment of their eyes meeting would fade away and never be mentioned. He hoped so. Callen unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the Challenger. Before he had a chance to open the front door to headquarters, Sam plastered his body into G's, holding him tight against the door. "What the hell was that for, man?"

"Don't deny it, man, I saw you ogling my clothes," Sam whispered into G's left ear. "You couldn't keep you eyes off me. Not once, but twice you ogled my clothes."

Crap. Callen panted and shoved those odd feelings deep into the recesses of his mind. "Get off me, man." He pushed backwards hard, attempting to get out from under his partner's smothering hold.

"When you admit to me what you just did."

He acquiesced not wanting to argue the point. Callen needed get out from under his partner before those feelings returned. "Okay, yeah, I ogled you."

"Twice."

"Yeah, once at your pants and once at your shirt."

Sam released his partner, pushed him away from the door, and opened it.

Callen stood staring after his partner as the door closed not knowing what to make of what just happened. Finally, he opened the door again and strode inside NCIS headquarters. In his hasty retreat from his house to Sam's car, he had forgotten his gunny sack. Damn it. It meant a trip to his house before they could start on the ops for the day. Not good. And this incident with his partner in the car and outside headquarters, not good at all.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, the gym ASAP," Hetty ordered and pointed, before they settled down in the bullpen.

Callen eyed his supervisor's bright red pant suit with a black silk scarf. It matched their own outfits. Looks as if Hetty planned this one to a T.

They followed her to the gym. Sam stole glances at his partner every so often. Callen pretended to not know he was doing it.

"Gentlemen, positions please, and Mr. Callen, please remove your jacket."

Damn it. He unzipped his black leather bomber jacket and hung it on a chair's back. Callen stepped over to where his partner had already assumed the man's Tango stance. He shuddered. That feeling rose within his mind and this time his whole body. Sam's skin-tight, stretch pants. Oh hell. He stole one glance at his partner's crotch and quickly averted his eyes to his torso. Crap. A skin-tight, sexy and silky, black shirt. Callen's hands began to sweat. He wiped them on his equally skin-tight, stretch pants. _Oh hell I am in deep trouble. I cannot stop ogling my partner's sexy body. _

"Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, Hetty?" Had she been talking to him? How long before he answered her? _I better pay attention before I reveal how I feel about my partner before I am ready to deal with it._

"Let's practice the moves you learned yesterday."

Fuck. He placed his hands in the proper positions on his partner's body and hands.

"You like my sexy outfit," Sam whispered into G's right ear.

"Damn it, don't start."

"I didn't, man, you did, you ogled me again."

"Fuck."

"I'd like to."

Heat rose to his face.

"That color becomes you, G."

"Gentlemen, with the music please."

Sam started leading his partner in the moves they covered the day before. He ended a series of twirls with one repose with his partner. Sam purposely drew G closer than he had yesterday morning. His face inches from his partner's he whispered, "That's one sexy red shirt."

Callen swallowed hard. The close proximity was doing him in fast. He needed to find a way to get control over these feelings within him.

"I'd like to see it wet and clinging to your sexy body."

"That's it!" Callen jerked away from his partner, landing on the polished wood floor at Sam's feet.

"Problem gentlemen?" Hetty queried, starting to come closer.

"No, just lost my grip." Sam winked at his partner.

"You'll need to be able to hold that pose for a while," she explained. "Sometimes that is the ending pose in the Tango. Again, one more round and then I'll add one risqué move to your set."

Callen cringed, hearing his supervisor use that word. This was already risqué. No more moves were necessary. He started to climb to his feet.

Sam reached down and lifted his partner off the floor.

Hell. Callen stifled a yelp. He had not expected his partner to reach down and help him.

Sam brought G close into his body. "A woman after my own heart."

"Damn it, don't say that word." Callen held his hands in the Tango stance, waiting for his partner to join him.

"Anxious for more."

"Sam, would you cool it?"

"Nope, I'm rather liking the accolades." Sam copied his partner's stance, bringing him close into his body.

"That's a little too close."

"Nope, it's just right."

Damn it. Callen sighed. "We're even, you ogled me."

"So far you're in the lead," Sam whispered into G's right ear. "You've got four ogles to my one." When the music began again, he lead G through the dance steps. Again he ended with the repose.

This time Callen remained still, keeping the pose until his supervisor released them.

"Beautiful, gentlemen," Hetty exclaimed. "Now for your new dance move. This one requires a little finesse on your part, Mr. Callen."

_Finesse. Why do I not like the sound of that word?_

"It's good practice for your ops."

_Finesse is good practice for my ops. I am screwed._

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, instead of starting with your arms apart at your left and right sides, I want you closer for these moves." Hetty came over to her agents. "Take your left arm, Mr. Callen, and rest it on your partner's shoulders. Like this." She drew her agent's arm around to his partner's shoulders. "This embrace is called the 'You are mine.'"

Callen felt the heat rise again. _You are mine. What the fuck? _What was Hetty trying to pull on them? It was close to Valentine's Day, but this was ludicrous dancing this close to his partner.

Sam pressed his hand against G's upper back, drawing him closer.

"There you are. Now watch me." Hetty danced Sam's moves and then switched to Callen's moves. She stepped to the side, then backward, then forward, and to the side again. "It's slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

"That's easy, it's what we practiced yesterday."

"Ah, yes it is, Mr. Callen, however, you'll be much closer, and after a few practice runs with this, I'll add the next move."

Callen's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute you just said—"

"It is one new move, Mr. Callen, don't get your boxers in a bunch."

The heat rose to his face again. Sam started to open his mouth to comment. Callen glared at him.

"This is a variation of the Tango, called the Argentine Tango, which is a dance of passion and love."

Callen rolled his eyes. He was in serious trouble now.

"Gentlemen, to the music once more, keeping close together."

Once the music began, Sam took the lead, bringing G closer to him and leaving no space between their bodies.

Callen swallowed hard. It was not the only thing that was hard. He felt his partner's hard member pressed against his left leg. Damn. He felt his own body respond to Sam's. This was not happening. Fuck. Serious trouble loomed for whomever stepped away from their embrace first. If his partner finished with the repose, Callen risked full on exposure. He hoped Sam used something less dramatic. The twirl.

Sam lead his partner across the expansive of the gym until he came to a stop in the room's center, twirling his partner and bringing him back snug into his body.

Callen released the breath he was holding.

"You're hot, man," Sam whispered in G's right ear.

He was more than hot. Damn it. Try hard, Sam.

"Excellent gentlemen, you now understand the closeness needed for a great partnership," Hetty explained. "Your last lesson for the morning is called the Piemazo or high leg wrap."

Callen sighed extra loud. During his research into the Tango, he discovered that one dance move. He hoped that Hetty would not introduce them to it. Fat chance now.

"Mr. Callen, you'll need to wrap or caress your right leg around your partner's waist."

"Sam's waist?" His jaw dropped. He remembered back to his early morning research. The Piemazo involved wrapping one's leg around the hips or the waist. Hetty had to choose the higher and closer position.

"You can certainly reach that high," she admonished him. "You're fit and athletic."

Damn. This sucked big time. Not only had Hetty chosen the Piemazo, but she wanted him to aim high.

"Instead of your left leg reaching to his waist and using the pivot wrap, you'll perform a no pivot wrap with your right leg."

_I need to get the hell out of here before something untoward happens. This just keeps getting worse by the moment. This is worse than a wardrobe malfunction. _The positioning of his body full on to his partner made the execution of this move even more risqué. Damn.

Let's try a low wrap first, or Gancho, around Mr. Hanna's left leg with your right leg," Hetty instructed. "First practice without dancing. Sweep your leg, freely. That's it, Mr. Callen, you're a natural at this. Now wrap your leg around your partner's waist."

Callen shot her a look. _I am a dead man if I slip up on this one. Hetty will see what is happening with my body. I do not need an embarrassing slip up. This reminds me of our ops two days ago. Damn this. _He lifted his leg high and wrapped it around Sam's waist, drawing himself closer to his partner.

"Superb, Mr. Callen, now the two of you need to dance to the music and discover when it works for you to do either one of these leg wraps." Hetty strolled over to the gramophone, lifted the needle, and set it on the record.

"Ready G?"

"Just don't separate us too much."

"Got a problem?"

Callen shot him a look. "You're screwed if you pull something risqué."

"Risqué, huh," Sam chuckled, "we're both screwed." A wide grin spread across his face. "Just move with the music as we did earlier and we'll do fine."

Sam moved across the floor and Callen followed him, dancing the Argentine Tango. The slower they moved, the more control they had.

"Repose, G," Sam warned him as he slid into position waiting for his partner to follow him. "Nice." He supported his partner's smaller, muscular frame, holding the repose for several minutes.

Callen followed his partner into the next move and took the opportunity to swing his right leg high around Sam's waist, drawing his partner close into his body. He felt Sam's hard member as it pressed up against his left leg. Damn. Callen slowly slid his leg down his partner's left leg, emphasizing the sexiness of the move.

Sam sighed and drew G into his body, moving them across the floor again.

Callen mirrored his partner's slow, deliberate movements across the gym's polished wood floor.

"Beautiful gentlemen." Hetty watched them glide across the floor in unison, becoming more in sync as they danced. "Both of you learn much faster than your other team members. You ought to be proud of yourselves. Mr. Hanna, I want you to take your partner out for breakfast. Be back in the OPS Center at 1000 hours. That gives you two and half hours to eat and get changed. I'll see you both tomorrow morning for your next lesson in the Argentine Tango."

Sam and Callen watched her leave the gym and each of them breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

However, Sam refused to release the hold he had on his partner's body. "Let's go eat breakfast at your place," he whispered into G's right ear, drawing his partner closer to him.

"All I have is eggs, cheese, and toast—"

"And you." He enveloped G's mouth and kissed him hard, claiming his mouth. After less than a minute, he ended the passionate kiss, breathless. "And this skin-tight, sexy and silky, red shirt." Sam slipped his hand under his partner's shirt and caressed his back.

"We need to go before…" Crap, he could not think straight. "Let's get out of here now."

Sam released his partner. "Out the back way, let's go."

They both rushed out of the building and jumped into the Challenger.

"Hurry, man," Callen pleaded, buckling his seatbelt.

Sam reached over and stroked G's left thigh as he sped through the streets toward his partner's house.

Twenty minutes later, Sam parked the Challenger at the curb in front of G's house. They hurried into the house, and closed and locked the front door.

Sam grabbed his partner from behind and shoved him face first against the door. "Fuck the food," he growled. "I need you." He pawed his partner's back and head.

"I've never—"

"Don't worry about it, man, no excuses, I'm having my way with you, like or not."

"Have you ever—"

"Doesn't matter, I am." Sam placed a huge hand on the back of G's neck. "Where?"

"Bedroom, clean sheets."

"Excellent, you finally put some sheets on that bed of yours." He pressed his partner toward the bedroom. "Nice setup, I haven't been here in a while."

A fluffy down comforter with a cerulean blue duvet covered powder blue sheets.

Sam sat on the king-sized, four poster bed and dragged his partner backwards, between his open legs and against his torso. He unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his partner's sexy shirt and slipped his hand into the shirt. "One sexy body, man."

They laid back on the bed together.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Am I sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, damn the dynamics are about to change." Callen sighed when his partner's fingertips caressed a nipple. "Forget whether it's a good idea. Kiss me damn it, kiss me now." He rolled over and crawled up his partner's body.

"The dynamics changed the moment we danced the Argentine Tango in our sexy outfits."

"You're damned sexy in all black. Kiss me damn it."

Sam surrounded his partner's shoulders and drew him closer. He enveloped G's mouth and forced his tongue inside, claiming his partner's mouth again. Afterward he rolled G onto his back and straddled his waist. "One hot man." He finished unbuttoning the red shirt and parted the silky fabric, exposing his partner's soft, light brown, almost blond hair and his muscular and toned torso.

"It's time for a risqué move." Callen pushed his partner off him and rolled Sam onto his back again and straddled his thighs. "I want this." He released his partner's belt buckle and started to unzip his pants.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my short story.<p> 


End file.
